Remember Me
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Mitsuru is sent off to boarding school for a year, although it is the best that means he will have to leave Hasunuma.. Find out what happens when he returns after the one year away. Yaoi


This is my first eerie queerie fanfic... i do not own any of the characters I use... warnings- yaoi... please review so I feel motivated to give you more.  
Darkmoon Child Remember Me Chapter 1: Dinner From Hell Mitsuo delicately sprinkled the chicken with drops of succulent lemon syrup, smiling as it sizzled satisfactorily. He grinned over at Ichi, who leaned against the counter close to him watching him work. He sprinkled a bit of spice on the chicken before closing the lid with a loud hiss, wincing as hot grease sprayedNET on his shoulder creating a small burn. Ichi looked at him worried for a moment then relaxed when his smaller friend smiled over at him then turned his back to him. He began to slice tomatoes and lettuce as the loose fitting shirt he had borrowed from his friend hung loosely about him, the neck slipping so as to expose first one shoulder than the other pale shoulder. The bright pink burn contrasting against the ivory skin, Mitsuo oblivious to the hungry stare from his close friend. Hasunuma glared at the other boy as he sauntered into the room and snuck up behind his small lover gathering him in his arms. His lips found their way to Mitsuo's neck and grinning he whispered something against the sensitive skin kissing it lightly. Mitsuo's face colored as he began chopping the tomatoes a bit savagely. Hasunuma whispered something else and Mitsuo grinned leaning back into the taller boy, his hands stilling for a moment. Hasunuma turned the boy's head and stole a quick kiss, looking behind him at Ichi. Ichi was purposely ignoring them and instead focusing on the platter of deviled eggs by the stove. He took one and popped it into his mouth, his face tensing for a moment before relaxing.  
Mitsuo turned back to the chicken, slipping out of his lover's embrace. He began moving the pieces of chicken from the grill and onto a crystal serving-dish. He swatted at Ichi as he deftly stole another spiced egg half, he just grinned and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Mitsuo smiled slightly going back to his chicken as he felt Hasunuma's arms snake back around his waist. As soon as the last piece of chicken was placed on the platter Hasunuma nuzzled his neck, nipping it lightly. Ichi paled as he watched them from his leaning place, too close to them for his own comfort. They all jumped as someone cleared his throat from the doorway.  
"Oh heavens, what have I found... and in my own kitchen- you naughty boys...and you didn't even invite me- how could you, having an orgy without me and in my own house," Mikuni feigned innocence for a moment and then grinned devilishly, "can I join?" Everybody's stomach turned as they quickly busied themselves with something, averting their gazes from the head priest who just stood at the door smiling at them. Kanau came to stand beside him and watched all the activity. Mikuni looked down at the handsome ghost for a moment before returning his gaze to the three boys in his kitchen. "So...what's the occasion Mitsuo, you never cooked American for us..." Hasunuma feigned a pout as he drew Mitsuo into his arms after he finished with the salad.  
Mitsuo squirmed in his arms and glanced down at his feet then smiled up at Hasunuma, "My parents are coming to visit tonight... they um... said they had something to talk about. So I just decided to do a little something different tonight, that's all... Everyone's invited of course... even you Kanau... wait can ghosts eat food- well I don't think I ever considered that but if you can you're invited to all you can eat...,"He smiled as Kanau nodded at him sadly, "Ichi you did remember to ask you mother to stay for dinner, right"  
Ichi nodded as he looked the other way blushing. Hasunuma took advantage of his partner's happiness, kissing him passionately. Ichi paled and his hand covered his mouth as he ran from the room. Mikuni looked on with vague amusement taking the whole seen in, even as Kanau stared at him suspiciously. ,; I deserve a break you evil people...

Mitsuo was laying the last piece of finely made china in its place as he heard the bell ringing. He grinned rushing from the room, He had changed into more suitable clothing after preparing the remainder of dinner. He smiled at Hasunuma carrying the steaming bowls into the room as he left through the other door. He barely beat a sickly looking Ichi to the door. He smiled as he drew the door inward then stumbled for a moment as he came face to face with Niro. Niro smiled jovially down at him and laid a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
"I was on my way to see you when I ran into these folks. They claimed to be your parents so I brought them with me," Niro moved aside so Mitsuo could see his parents, he looked at the taller man and then to the faces of his parents before moving to the side to allow them to walk inside.  
"Oh thank you Niro, would you like to stay for dinner? I made meat buns, I thought I'd be see you soon so..." Mitsuo rambled as he and Ichi followed the group down the hall.  
They encountered a welcoming half way down the hall. Mitsuo thoroughly inspected his parents and decided smugly that they had not changed one bit since he had last seen them, once he determined that he began to notice that they looked slightly uncomfortable. His father looked at him then motioned away with his eyes. Mitsuo read the message loud and clear, smiling he walked through the crowd to his father.  
"Here I'll show you to the room you'll be sharing tonight," he grinned walking them down a deserted hall and into an empty room.  
They looked nervously at each other as they set their bags at the end of their individual beds and stood to look at Mitsuo. His mother cleared her throat and looked at his father for a moment then at her feet, her gaze finally fixing on Mitsuo's.  
"Mitsuo...we came to have a very important talk with you. We have been saving up these past couple of months and we've enrolled you into a boarding school... in London. It's the best in the world and we really would just like to give you that opportunity... the opportunity that your father and I never had. It would look great on college applications, and it'll give you a chance to get away from this place for a while. We know how much you love it around here, so we only enrolled you into one year... if you want to stay after that year we'll fund it. You can come back for the summer and decide then, we won't stop you from spending the summer here," she took a deep breath and then rushed on, "Mitsuo you know your father and I love you and we're only doing what we think is best for you. We wouldn't do this just to upset you, you fought too hard to stay here to begin with for us to do that"  
Mitsuo stared at them with a bewildered frown etched upon his young face. His parents looked back guiltily then looked at one another. His father took a step forward then stopped. He opened his mouth to say something than shut it again looking to his mother than back to Mitsuo.  
"Mitsuo, please just say something son... anything- even if you argue and yell," his father pleaded with him.  
"We should go eat dinner, the others are waiting," Mitsuo turned and walked back into the hall.  
,;; that was a refreshing 12 hour break -stretches- its good to get some sleep...now on to the more juicy things in life.. he he

Dinner was a silent affair that night as everyone enjoyed Mitsuo's wonderful food. Everybody ate energetically except Mitsuo who just pushed his food from one side to the other, occasionally taking a small bite when someone was looking at him. He sighed and Hasunuma looked over at him worried. Ichi watched him steadily throughout the whole dinner, his brow furrowed at the obvious unhappiness of the smaller boy. His parents glanced at him from time to time. Mikuni and Niro are the only two who seemed unaffected by Mitsuo's displeasure, even Kanau paused to give thought to the boy.  
Niro stood to take his leave after everyone had quietly finsihed off their apple cobbler, he looked the table over once and sighed to himself.  
"I should be on my way, see ya later guys. Hey Ichi why don't you walk with me," the bubbling man turned to walk away as Ichi reluctantly stood and followed.  
"We really should get to bed, too. We're really tired from our trip down here. We can talk more about it in the morning Mitsuo. I love you darling," his mother smiled sweetly as she stood and pecked him on the cheek lovingly before following his father's already retreating back.  
Mikuni waited until he heard the door to Mitsuo's parents room close before taking out a cigarette and placing between his lips, " So, excuse the pun- but what exactly did go on behind close doors"  
Mitsuo fidgeted for moment, "They want me to go to boarding school"  
Hasunuma's jaw dropped as he stared at Mitsuo, "I hope you told them no way in hell"  
"Um... they already made all the plans, I didn't really have a choice"  
"What the fuck, but we were just finding out what we had together, this SO isn't fair. Why are they doing this to us?" Hasunuma's face colored in his anger.  
"We'll still keep in touch right?" Mitsuo's voice was small as he looked at Hasunuma.  
"OF COURSE WE WILL," Hasunuma stared at him as if he were crazed. Mitsuo just grinned and climbed into the taller boy's lap. 


End file.
